


Colors Reflected in Your Eyes

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, Beyond the Boundary AU, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, suicide allusions, theme - unfathomable truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sakuya sees a boy about to jump off the roof. He has a few things to say about that.





	

The definition you would find in the dictionary says that suicide is the act of taking one’s own life, whether intentionally or voluntarily. Mostly by those of sound mind. But what does one do when confronted by that sight? The dictionary doesn’t help anyone. It provides a meaning to something senseless before, but it does not bring understanding. Because right now, in front of another’s eyes, is a boy about to jump off a school roof.

There is a tie fluttering in the wind, the color of the first years that started today, and the boy leans out further to peer down at the ground. His hands are interlocked on the railing, the only thing keeping him steady. It is in this moment that our protagonist stands by and watches, and begins to wonder to himself: _what should I do?_ For he has two options, neither more appealing than the other … for a variety of reasons; but mostly because he has never contemplated, and would never be given the chance to contemplate, suicide. That, however, is a story for a different time.

Option A: He can turn around and pretend he doesn’t see anything.

Option B: He can already start running to the school, pushing aside the doors that stand in his way. Taking the stairs two at a time, panting for breath by the time he arrrives. Yes, he could have stopped and thought this through for a moment, but he is moving before he thinks and the startled boy in front of him nearly lets go of his tentative hold on the railing at the intrusion.

“Don’t do it!” he shouts at the boy. There are more words that tumble out, reasons why this boy should keep living, but then he blurts the truth where he often would have lied: “I can’t watch someone die in front of me again!”

The boy pulls a confused face and climbs back over the railing fence, pointing to the tree beside the school as he explains, “Someone said there was a cat that couldn’t get down. I was trying to help. But, uh, thanks for your concern.” He rubs at the back of his neck, grinning awkwardly. “By the way, I’m sorry about this … but is your name Sakuya?”

Blinking, the protagonist realizes a few things in quick succession. One, this person knows his name. Two, this boy isn’t as suicidal as he thought. And three, this younger kid is suddenly unraveling the bandages on his right hand where blood begins to seep. There are warning bells going off in his mind, telling him to run, but Sakuya stares instead, fascinated, as the blood begins to take shape into a spear that is pointed at him now.

“Is it?” repeats the boy, hesitating. “Your name - is it Sakuya?”

In reply, Sakuya says, “That’s not fair. You know my name, but I’m afraid I don’t know yours.”

Within a matter of timeless seconds, the boy is in front of him and the spear tip is at his neck. “My name is Mahiru,” he tells him, and from this close, Sakuya can make out the flicker of despair in haunted eyes. “I really am sorry,” is the last lie that he thinks Sakuya will probably ever hear as he plunges the blade in and crimson spills out.

Sakuya backs up, clutching at his neck and gasping for breath. _No mercy at all, huh_ , he thinks as his mind hazes over. The wound closes of its own accord not long after, restoring what shouldn’t have been restored. With one last cough, he clears his windpipe of excess blood and wipes his hands down the front of his uniform, bemused. “Hey you -” he starts, looking his would-be killer in the eyes, but he pauses upon seeing the trembling visage in front of him now.

“What … what are you?” Mahiru asks, and there is fear in those once hollow eyes. His spear is held aloft, but he does not move to protect his body from harm as Sakuya takes a step forward, right into his personal space. “Are you,” the boy begins, a waver to his voice, “are you like me?”

He isn’t sure what a human could mean by that, but Sakuya assures him: “I doubt it,” and doesn’t realize at the time how much of a lie that would turn out to be - for the both of them. For right now, he is worried about making sure he never has to see that sight again. The sight of someone standing on the precipice of death before his eyes once more. “Say, do you like steak? I know a great place.”

The story unfolds where it once could have stopped, and neither know where it will end. Not until the clock stops ticking on their time.


End file.
